


Meet Me in the Pit

by SyntheticAudio



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Conventions, Gen, Tumblr, dashcon, dont be a dick to your friends, terrible happenings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 20:05:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1954530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyntheticAudio/pseuds/SyntheticAudio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That time Dave convinced everyone to go to a Tumblr convention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet Me in the Pit

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know why i did this.

“Dave, you said this would be fun!!”

Jade was unimpressed. She’d been planning this for months; meeting up with her three best friends and spending a weekend at a place Dave had assured them would be “chiller than a polar bear’s left asscheek”. So she’d piled in to this two-person hotel room somewhere in Illinois and paid too much money to register for a convention she only had a vague idea about. Despite having only learned what a Superwholock even is a few hours previously, she’d decided she’d rather not be spending three days stuck in a building with a bunch of them badly singing Queen. She’d even made the mistake of ending up at the BDSM panel; something she quickly absconded from.

Dave had curled up on the bed, sobbing pathetically due to the crushing disappointment of the whole situation. He had genuinely believed this would’ve been the best thing ever. He’d promised Rose a Welcome to Night Vale performance, John a creepy contortionist from movies, and he just wanted Jade to have fun the first time she visited them. As well as wanting to be able to brag about going to a really exclusive and rad Tumblr convention on his blog. The weekend was in tatters around them.

“Stop crying.” Rose snapped.

The internet connection wasn't working. The few minutes she’d actually been able to access anything she’d found that someone had decided to take a photo of the four of them sitting in the pathetic, sagging ball pit. She wished there didn't have to be photographic evidence of her being there. Part of her wanted to take the laptop and shove it in Dave’s face, but perhaps that would be too cruel. At least it wasn't in the bouncy house.

Jade continued to rant while Dave continued to sob, with Rose occasionally cutting in with a biting comment. In the middle of the anger, the room door opened and John stomped back in, throwing himself down next to Dave. He lay silently for a few minutes, seemingly angry, until he started to giggle. By the time it progressed to a full-on laugh, the rest of the room had fallen silent.

“…what did you do?” Rose raised an eyebrow.

“I pissed in their shitty ball pit!”

Dave groaned and shoved his head back under a pillow.


End file.
